


Time After Time

by mishanarry



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Teenagers, Castiel and Dean in Love, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Highschool AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2003481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishanarry/pseuds/mishanarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is the first openly gay boy at his school, resulting in an uncomfortable acceptance by his classmates since he is the all-famous quarterback. Everything seems to be getting back to normal for him, until a new student, Castiel Novak, flings himself into the scene. In this highschool AU, the tables are turned when its Cas who is the angered rebel, and Dean who is true to himself. Will Castiel admit who he truly is the more he falls for Dean? Or will the quarterback get his heart ripped out by someone who is terrified to be free? Only time will tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean was openly gay. It was rare for a star-quarterback to be happily out of the closet in the mid eighties. But, he was.

He wasn’t ashamed. Even when every other straight asshole on his team tried to beat the living shit out of him, Dean stayed as crooked as ever, never for a second reconsidering his interests.

Because of his determination, he was the first gay to be accepted at Preamble High. Not that anyone had a choice, because he _was_ the star-quarterback and could hurt someone if he wanted to by the flick of his wrist, and they all knew so.

He came out in the first month of his junior year. It wasn’t one of those, _‘I’ve been hiding in the closet for years now and I need to finally be myself ’_ type of things. Dean hadn’t even known until his junior year. He went to a party, was yet again unsatisfied with the beautiful young girl he took, saw a fresh young face in the crowd, (who, yes, was male), and began flirting with him. Just like that. In that moment, when the young man flirtatiously touched Deans’ arm, they both knew neither of them were going home empty handed. And just like that, Dean woke the next morning with no regrets besides the hangover that made him ever question why he even drank in the first place.

He wasn’t afraid of anything, including people finding out. So, walking into school two weeks later and not dismissing the rumors about who he went home with that night, was what did it really.

"You don’t care what they’re all saying about you?" His friend Charlie twirled a piece of fiery hair with her long fingers as she leaned against his locker.

He shrugged, “Why would I care?”

She was silent for a while, and nodded, “I kind of always knew, you know.”

She was probably right. Even if Dean himself didn’t know why he wasn’t able to get even remotely turned on by a woman throwing herself at him in the past, he wasn’t surprised that Charlie knew before him. She could read anyone like a psychic. It as one of the many things Dean loved about her, along with the fact to where she never pressed him to spill what was on his mind unless he wanted to spill.

And this time, he didnt. But his silence is what did all the talking, and everything sort of fell into place after that. The whole school realized that Dean, indeed, was not dismissing the rumors, and new rumors began.

Only a few were true, of course.

_"He went home with the cousin of the girl who threw the party and left his date behind."_

True. His name was Balthazar, and he was only visiting for a month. Dean didn’t mind at all, Balth was only a ‘one time thing’ type of fellow. And yes, Dean left his date. But she was too drunk to care and became so embarrassed that she was stood up by a queer, she forgot the entire thing.

_"I heard, Dean was just drunk and found the sex so unbelievable that he changed his direction then and there."_

Semi-true. The sex was unbelievable, but Dean came to find that he had always been gay, and it took a mind-blowing fuck for him to realize it. His direction was one way the entire time. He had tried to have sex with a girl once, back sophomore year, and only now knew why he couldn’t fulfill his duty back then. But with Balthazar it was all too easy, so Dean came to a final conclusion.

_"Wouldn’t be surprised if he’s the one who turned the others who recently came out, do you see how hot he is?"_

Again, semi-true. Dean had not turned anyone, (by the way, he hated when anyone referenced being gay as ‘turning’), but he opened the door to the closet these boys had been stuffed in, and they came piling out. And, Dean was hot. His green eyes, muscular frame, perfect jaw-line, and detailed freckles could tell anyone that. 

_"I bet he’s got a hard on for every guy in the school."_

False, completely. As a matter of fact, Dean hadn’t found anyone he would have taken out that attended his school. Yes, he looked. But no one could quite meet his expectations.

The rumors faded away as soon as they came. Now here he was, month into his senior year, and already things had become back to normal. He was no longer the talk of the school since it had been a while since the ‘shocking discovery’ which everyone quickly pushed under the rug. I mean, he was Dean Winchester. It was impossible not to like him, so, despite the high rating of homophobia that floated through the halls, no one spoke of it. It was almost as if the gay in him didn’t exist.

It was like that for him almost everywhere really. The only people who acknowledged his sexuality was his best friend and his little brother. He loved the two of them dearly, but no one could ever mistake the awkward lip biting from Sam or the tense confusion from Charlie when he brought the subject to the surface. And his parents? His mom was cheerfully accepting, but she had her own things to worry about. Much, much worse things. Dean was not to talk about it around his dad, who made it clear he was uncomfortable with the fact.

So, even though it was who he was, Dean hardly spoke of his feelings. All to make those around him happy.

And that’s how it went.

**~Friday, October 9th~**

The day stared out as any other. Dean woke, strolled to Sammy’s room and woke him too, then went downstairs and made breakfast while his brother showered. He made oatmeal and tea for his mom, something she required every morning.

Mary was sick. Terminally. It was discovered when Dean was only four and Sam was just a baby that she had lung cancer. No, she was not a smoker, but she had been caught in a fire at a young age and had complications since, leading to her terrible illness. The three men in the house became used to it, sadly, and had the same routine; Dean would prepare her meals and mixed in her medicine while Sammy made sure she was checked on constantly throughout the day by anyone who could make it. John worked extra shifts on the field (he was a police officer), to pay her medical bills. And Mary rested.

"She’s pretty bad today." Sam’s voice was silked with morning weakness, "I think I should stay home with her."

"No." Dean said bluntly, "No, I’ll have Ellen come over and take care of her. I don’t want you missing any school."

"I’m a freshman, I can afford a few days."

"You’re a freshman. You can’t afford _any_ days.”

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Nice to know my boys are getting along well."

"Mom?" They both spun around in unison to see their mother standing against the kitchen doorway. She was out of breath from walking downstairs, (they had tried to convince her to move into the guest room so she could avoid the climb up and down, but she stubbornly refused), and she caught it again once her light-eyes met her boys. Her hair was in a tight bun with a few lose pieces straying away, framing her clammy and sickly face.

"What are you doing up?" Dean scurried over to her, "You need to be resting m-"

"Oh, stop!" She bit between harsh gasps, "I wanted…some water, you couldn’t…hear me."

Sam swallowed hard with guilt, “I’m sorry. We’ll bring you up some. Please just go rest, Mom.”

She simply nodded and pecked both boys on the cheek before making her journey upward. It only took a few seconds before Sam hurried to carry her up the rest of the way, which she of course, protested. But Sammy was big for his age and could effortlessly carry her anywhere, especially at the freighting weight she was at now.

Although Sam was used to Mary being sick, since it was all he knew growing up, Dean and John couldn’t help but to reminisce on the memories of her health. She would laugh, all the time, flashing an award winning smile that Dean had so luckily inherited. Gosh, had he missed that smile…

“You ready? We’re gonna be late.” Sam came huffing down the stairs with his backpack slung around his shoulders, interrupting Dean from his thoughts.

"Yeah." He nodded in response, "Take your breakfast to go, you need to eat something."

"Okay. Did you call Ellen?"

"Yes."

"Good."

They both walked outside and began to climb into Deans impala, a gift given to him from his Dad on his sixteenth birthday. He loved that thing more than life itself, and he wasn’t sure if it was because of the car or because it was the only form of affection he’s ever gotten out of his old man. But regardless, he loved it.

School was only up the street and the brothers always blasted music for the world to hear, but today Sam had turned it down before they parked into their usual spot, ”Dean?”

"What’s up Sammy?"

"Is mom..Is she.."

"Is mom what?"

He shook his head, “Never mind. Let’s go.”

Dean sat back for a while, but didn’t argue with the kid, because he knew where the conversation would lead and he honestly did not have the energy for that. Not today. He strolled the the schools entrance, flashing smiles at those who flashed them first, and stopping to have small talk with the cheerleaders who had once had a crush on him, and now just wanted to reconnect for whatever reason. 

"Are you nervous about the game?" Charlie greeted him at the front doors just as the bell rang, "Its all anyone can talk about. _‘Dean’s gonna win this! First game of the season, he has to!’_ ”

Dean shot her a look.

"No pressure." She laughed, then squinted her eyes, "Something else is bothering you. Is it your mom?"

He didn’t have to reply with the answer for her to know what it was. Instead he headed to his locker, “So, how are things going with you and Kevin?”

She grimaced, “I don’t know. Dean, I-I think I might…Uhm, forget it. See you at lunch?”

Dean knew something was up. For a while now, Charlie had been acting strange. But then again, it was Charlie.

"Yeah." He finally replied and smiled lightly, "See you then."

The final bell rang before Dean made it to class, just like every other day. He was late a lot, mostly because his mornings consisted of making sure his mother would be okay, and he never once was given a tardy slip.

He already knew what was coming before he walked into the classroom;

"Hey, Dean!"

"Big day today!"

"You’re gonna win the game for us, right?"

"He has to! We need to start the season off right."

"Another year with a perfect winning streak? Sounds too good to be true."

"Shut up, we can do it. Dean will help."

"Wanna make a bet?"

"Alright class, that's enough!" Mr. Crowley roared, his short stubby figure roaming around his desk, "Please have a seat Dean, so we can begin."

"Sure." He mumbled, scanning the rows of desks for somewhere to sit.

Although his classmates had accepted the fact that Dean was gay, they still weren’t necessarily comfortable with it. And it defiantly showed. There were only two empty seats, in the back of the room, furthest away from any guy who could help it. It was almost as if the tools came together before class and planned out their seating chart, _‘to sit as far away from the gay as possible.’_ Dean had even heard one of them say when they thought he couldn’t hear. But he heard. And he sat in the back of the class, alone.

A few minutes passed and he found himself doodling in his notebook, paying no attention to the lecture on economics or whatever. He hadn’t even looked up when he heard the class door open and the rustling of bodies coming in. Mr. Crowley had stopped speaking and quietly addressed whoever was in the room. It wasn’t until he coughed loudly to call the students to attention that Dean finally looked up. And when he looked up, his breath hitched in his throat.

A boy about his age stood at the front of the class, but this boy was different. His blue diamond eyes could be seen from miles away, sparkling underneath his messy dark hair that fell over his face. Leather. That’s all Dean saw as he gave the guy a once over, (okay, it was more than once), a leather jacket and leather pants, accompanied with a soft red shirt that made the boys pale face have a pinch of color.

"Class, this is our new student." Mr. Crowley began, "Please, tell us your name and a little about yourself."

The boy curled his lip up slightly, causing the shyest dimple to appear on his cheek, ”My name’s Castiel.” His deep, gravely voice sent chills down Dean’s spine, “Got kicked out of my old school so I guess I'm staying until I get kicked out o’here too.”

"Alright." Mr. Crowley held back an eye roll, "Go ahead an have a seat in the back next to Dean."

And that’s when their eyes met.

Castiel stared at him for a good ten seconds before breaking out into a grin and rummaging over to his desk, never once lifting his eyes away. Dean could have sworn there was something of an exchange between them and as Castiel sat down, he was going to fully introduce himself. Until;

"So, you’re the fag?"

The entire class gasped, turning to face them. Even Mr. Crowley had his wide eyes set on the two, un-moving.

Dean furrowed his brows together, leaning back against his chair, “Excuse me?”

"So it’s true!" Castiel let out a harsh laugh, "Gosh, back at my school, the quarterback was fucking every girl from left to right. But I guess, here, its _you_ who likes it up the ass!”

Dean should have taken offense to that. He should have beat the guy right then and there until every part of his body was bruised. But he didn’t. Instead, he _laughed_. Hard. And just like a ripple effect, the entire class joined in with roaring laughter. Mr. Crowley even let out a few chuckles before switching back to teacher mode and hushing the class.

Castiel was staring at Dean in disbelief, his blue eyes studying every inch of his body before he peeled them away and focused on the lesson. It wasn’t until the bell rang that he spoke a whisper to Dean, “Why the hell were you laughing so hard?”

Dean slung his bag over his shoulder, “You and I both know, I’m not the only one of the two of us who prefers it up the ass.”

Castiel went pale, “What are yo-“

"Don’t worry, Cas." Dean slapped his arm, "I wont go around telling anyone. I’ve got much more important things to worry about, then ruining this ‘bad-ass’ reputation of yours you’ve got going on."

"You don’t know anything about me." Castiel narrowed his eyes, "We just met.”

"And in that amount of time, you’ve seemed to try, yet fail, to embarrass me because of who I am and you managed to make me laugh harder than I have in a while.” The second bell rang, “And in that amount of time, I've managed to figure out that you and I are just the same. No one looks at someone the way you looked at me when you called me a _‘fag'_ unless they want to fuck them. Am I right?”

Castiel was fuming now, but no words were spoken.

"Get to class." Dean called over his shoulder, "Wouldn't want you to get kicked out or anything."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short, so I'm sorry for that! But it's a filler so the next chapters will be longer. Thanks for reading and enjoy!

Castiel usually didn’t give two shits about what anyone thought of him. He was constantly talked about, no matter where he was, so he learned to take it as a compliment. If people could take time out of their day to discuss their opinions on him, then he must have been pretty damn special. And, he was.

His life was far from complicated on the outside looking in. He didn’t know exactly how, but his Dad had always had a lot of money. _A lot_. To the point where Castiel never had to worry about what he was receiving for Christmas or about getting a job to help pull his own weight. It often confused him, since his Dad was a pastor and his mom sang on the praise team, why they had so much money. He never complained though, about his _privileges_ that is. 

What he didn’t care too much over was the way his family worked when it came to expectations. He had two older brothers, Gabriel and Michael, who had already graduated and gone off to make names of themselves, (Gabe was a game show host and Michael was an insurance broker), leaving Castiel behind to try and meet the standards that his proud parents set for him. 

This shouldn’t have been a problem, seeing as how he kept straight A’s since freshman year despite his bad boy persauna, but there was one big issue; Castiel was gay. Well, sort of. He was bi-sexual, but preferred males. He knew this his whole life, even when he was six and he had a crush on his best guy friend, then later having a thing for the girl up the street. Now looking back on the description of his life, anyone could see why this would be a problem. _'His father was a pastor.'_ , and not just any pastor, “A pastor of the world.” He would say, “The word doesn’t just stay in these walls, it goes beyond it!” So, Castiel kept his feelings to tucked away, never once acting upon or admitting them, even to himself. 

That’s why when Dean Winchester called him out, (in front of only the two of them, thankfully), he felt he needed to do something about it. He did, infact, have a reputation to uphold and some asshole football player wasn’t about to ruin it for him, he’d make sure of it. 

When the lunch bell finally rang after what seemed like an eternity, he rushed to the cafeteria for one thing; to find Dean. It didn’t take long to spot the green-eyed beauty, (Castiel cursed himself for finding him so attractive, but _damn_ was he attractive.), sitting next to a cute redhead a few tables down.

"We need to talk." He interrupted whatever conversation Dean was having with the girl, "Alone."

"Charlie, this is Cas." Dean ignored, "Cas, this is Charlie."

"It’s Castiel." Although he kept his eyes on Dean, "And we need to talk."

"You’re pretty cute." The girl, Charlie, stood and gave Dean a knowing glance before grabbing her things, "Nice leather."

He furrowed his brows together and watched as she left, suddenly self conscious of his own outfit. But whatever, she didn’t matter. No one did. 

"So, you wanted to talk?" Dean lifted his eye-brow causing his freckles to move in motion with his expression.

_Fuck_. “Y-Yes,” Cas cleared his throat and sat down, keeping some distance, “I don’t know what you were thinking back there, but I’m not gay. Alright?”

"Listen," Dean chuckled, "Like I said before, I’m not going to tell any-"

Cas slammed his hand down on the table, “There’s nothing to tell!” 

"Okay, alright!" Dean held his hands up in surrender and bit back an amused smile that threatened his lips, "Whatever you say, Cas."

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Calling you what?"

“ _Cas_. It’s weird.”

"Weirder than Castiel? Don’t think so."

He narrowed his eyes, “No, I meant, why are you nick naming me?”

"Isn’t that what friends do?" A playful smirk found it’s way to Deans face.

Castiel harshly chuckled and gave Dean a disgusted look, “We are _not_ friends.”

"Oh com’on Cas!" Dean leaned forward, folding his hands together on the table so that his muscular arms sat before him, "It’s your first day. You’ve already proven to a group of seniors that you’re an ass, and that’s not a good look. Not at this school. This whole, ‘ _I’m a rugged independent bad-boy who’s going to own the school the second I walk into it_ ' thing? Yeah, not happening. Not. Here. Do you want to know why?”

Castiel clenched his jaw but didn’t respond.

"Because queer or not, _I_ own this school. Just because they don’t accept me doesn’t mean they don’t love me. These kids hang onto every word I say, every action I do, and queer or not, they will do what I want. Because without me, there wouldn’t be a difference at this school. Without me there wouldn’t be an unspoken respect for the next generation. And without me, those trophies that you see in the glass case at the front of the school, wouldn’t be there. So, _Castiel_ , I advise that you make nice with me soon. Or these next couple of months are going to be hell for you.” 

Before anything else could be spoken, the bell rang, leaving Castiel speechless yet again behind Deans tracks.

This was going to be an eventful year.

~

"Sweetie! How was your first day?" Castiel’s mother, Eve, came scurrying out of the kitchen with a smile plastered on her face, "I want to hear all about it."

Cas just rolled his eyes and stormed upstairs, careful to avoid contact with his father who was tucked away in his study, reading the Bible no doubt.

But he failed. 

"Castiel?" 

He stifled a sigh, “Yes sir?”

"Come here, son." 

It took every muscle in his body for Cas to walk into the room his father was in, but nonetheless, he made it, “Yes sir?” 

"Did you enjoy your first day of school?" 

He looked up at his father who sat behind his desk, looking back at Castiel behind his small glasses. People said how much Cas looked like his dad, and they were right. They both had blue eyes that made anyone swoon and dark hair to emphasize it even more, causing their framed face to be an object of affection.

"It was okay, I guess." Castiel replied, "You know how first days go."

"Unfortunately I do." Chuck, his father, stood and threw his hands into his pockets, "We both know that this is your last chance Castiel. You can not mess the opportunity to start over up because starting over is out of the question. Your rebellion in the past year has gotten way out of hand."

"Father, I haven’t _rebelled_. I’ve just been tr-“

"Trying to be yourself? Please! You are an eighteen year old boy. You don’t have a clue of who you are! All you’ve done in this self search is make it harder for your mother and I to cope with you."

_It’s always about you, isn’t it?_ But he kept his mouth shut.

"I’m sick and tired of jumping from place to place because you can’t find who you are unless it’s behind a ridiculous act of stupidity!" Chuck continued, his voice slightly rising for only a moment, "Good grades isn’t going to cut it in this house Castiel. You know that. We strive to be better every day."

"No one is perfect, Father."

"No? Well you can at least try not to be so reckless. There’s a difference." And the conversation was over. Once Pastor Chuck was done speaking, that was it. And Castiel knew that.

He stormed into his room, slamming the door behind him and almost knocking down the Bon Jovi poster that was taped to it. Cas would never tell anyone this, but he hated the bands he had plastered to his walls. The only reason he acted like he was into them was to piss of his parents who made constant remarks on how _"ungodly"_ it was to listen to someone who _"spoke of women in such a way."_. The same thing was said about his clothes; they ‘weren’t appropriate’ was the constant argument, or his favorite, ‘they don’t suit you.’ Like they would ever know what suited him.

"Whatever." Cas mumbled, throwing himself on his bed, getting his mind off of how much he despised his father and his ‘morals’. 

He tried to think about anything but Dean, (which he _hadn’t_ since their exchange in the cafeteria), and it was useless. He hated him. He hated the way they had only met and Dean could see right through his act. He hated the way he had such quick comebacks that made Cas’ remarks look childish. He hated how hard Dean would make it for him to climb to the top. He hated the way his plump lips would curl into a beautiful smile that made him want t- okay. He was getting off track.

"Ugh." Cas grunted, rubbing his hands over his face, then stopping when he suddenly remembered something. _The big game tonight._ It’s all anyone could talk about and all he knew Dean had on his mind. Which is why he needed to go. He shot up quickly, retrieving his leather jacket that was thrown across his desk just moments before, and made his was downstairs. 

A plan began to form in his head as he grabbed his car keys and smiled from ear to ear. If he wasn’t going to make it to the top, then he would drag Dean to the bottom. All in a few easy steps.

"Honey?" His mom popped out of the kitchen yet again, "Where are you going?"

Castiel grinned, sending his mom a quick wink, “I’m going to make some friends. 

And then he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Please re-read chapter two if you were waiting, it will help :)

Castiel arrived at school just as its marching band entered the field with an opening number to start off the game. The home side bleachers were completely full with painted faces and screaming students, ready to start this year off right.

But that’s not where he was headed.

“Excuse me, what are you doing in the locker room?”

“I need to speak to Dean.” Cas crossed his arms and gave his questioner a once over. A typical football player; built guy, perfectly styled hair, not one blemish, full of himself, no doubt. Not something Castiel was interested in, “Now.”

The guy laughed under his breath, “Winchester! Your boyfriend is here to see you.”

Castiel tried to hide his blush, “I’m not his-”

“I really should just give you my number,” Dean interrupted, coming from behind the lockers, “because this whole barging in and demanding me from my friends, it really has to stop, Cas.” Dean smirked as he came into view, shirtless. Holy shit, he was shirtless.

Castiel tried, he really tried, not to stare for too long, but..damn. Dean wasn’t thin, whatsoever, but his body outlined muscles that caused his eyes to catch a second longer then he wished they would, “Can we uh…” Cas cleared his throat, coming back to his senses, “Can we talk privately?”

“I’m kind of in the middle of something, like you know, getting ready for the big game.” Dean chuckled, looking around to see that half the team had lost interest in their conversation, “But I think I can spare a few minutes for you.”

Castiel forced his eyes into a roll as he followed Dean to the shower area. He took this time to observe the wonderful back muscles that moved with Dean as he walked, admiring them silently as his eyes trailed down to Dean’s lower back. The football pants did much justice to his perfectly shaped a-

“So?” Dean turned and crossed his arms, “No one’s around. What did you need to tell me?”

Right. The plan. He almost forgot, because Dean was so damn distracting.

Castiel shook his head away from his own thoughts and gathered himself together, forming a playful smirk on his face as he took a few steps forward, “I was thinking, about what you said earlier. You were right, Dean.”

Dean cocked an eye brow, “I’m right about a lot of things.”

“You were right about us being the same.” Castiel closed the gap between them, his deep voice sending chills throughout Deans entire body, “About me being a queer, just like you. And I can’t stop thinking about how you were right, and I can’t stop thinking about you .”

Dean swallowed hard, backing up against the cold tile of the shower walls, “W-Well, uh, that’s-that’s good, Cas.”

“It is.” Castiel bit his lip and lifted his hand, lightly touching Deans chest, “What did you really think, Dean? When you first saw me?” Castiel stood on his toes and brought his lips dangerously close to Deans, so close that he could feel them almost brush together, “It wasn’t just that I was an asshole, was it? You wanted me. Like I want you.”

Dean only stared, a shaky breath escaping his mouth as his eyes lingered down to Castiel’s plump lips.

Castiel smirked, knowing he’s got him, “You look really sexy in this uniform. Especially when you only have half of it on.”

Dean opened his mouth to speak, but nothing would come out.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to stop myself from thinking about you, in this uniform, tonight.” Cas continued, running his hands down Deans chest. He pulled his fingers through the loops that rested on Dean’s pants, just bellow his waist, and pulled him close, “It’s frustrating Dean, that I know I won’t be able to stop thinking about you, and we only just met. But you have that affect on people, don’t you? What will I do with myself tonight, when I’m thinking of you?”

Deans breath hitched in his throat. He wanted to ask Castiel why he had the sudden change of heart, he wanted to make a sly comeback that would send the same chills he was receiving down Cas’ whole body, he wanted to crash his lips against his and run his hands through that messy black hair, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t move at all. All Dean could do, was feel the harsh beating of his own heart and stare into those deep blue eyes.

“Maybe,” Castiel moved slightly so that now his lips were inches away from Dean’s ear, “you’ll think about me too.”

“Winchester!” Cas tore away from Dean just in time for his Coach to enter the room, “Let’s go! We have a game to win, boy.”

“Coming.” Dean answered. His voice sounded weak, unlike his own, but he ignored that and kept his eyes steady, un-moving.

“Good luck Dean.” Castiel said, with a bit of amusement in his voice, “Ill be watching.” And with that, he left, winking before he disappeared behind the shower walls.

It took Dean a few seconds, (okay, more than a few seconds), to gather himself together. What the fuck just happened? He ran his hand through his hair in frustration. Cas just happened. Ugh, fuck Cas. Fuck him for making Dean feel like a teenage girl from those crappy teenage girl movies. Fuck him for making it impossible to not want to think about him, only hours after meeting. Fuck him for being such an irresistible asshole. And, fuck him, for being distracting. Because man, was he distracting.

"Are you coming?" Benny, one of Dean’s friends, popped his head from behind the shower walls, "Coach is getting antsy."

"Yeah." Dean mumbled, clearing his throat. Pull yourself together, Winchester. This game is important., “Yeah, I’m coming.”

He followed his team-mate back out to the locker area, where the rest of the team sat and waited. If Dean was being honest with himself, he never really liked any of these guys. Benny was the only one who was starting to be cool with the fact that he was gay, but everyone else? They didn’t take it so well. He would never forget the first few months of practice, after coming out, and how no one wanted to tackle him in fear that his gay would somehow be contagious.

"Nice to know you’ve decided to join us." Coach Bobby scoffed, "Have a seat. And listen up, everyone!"

The boys obeyed and leaned in closer to hear their orders for the game, but there was one problem. No matter how hard he tried, Dean couldn’t stop thinking about those piercing blue eyes and how close they were t his only minutes ago. It was annoying really, that Dean starred at his coach, trying to listen, only to be lost in thought of someone else. But really, he couldn’t help it. Castiel had something about him that Dean couldn’t quite pinpoint just yet, but he knew it would be the death of him.

"Winchester!"

"What?" Dean snapped his head up to find his team laugh in unison at his unawareness, "Sorry, Coach. I’m just, uh, I’m just nervous is all."

Coach mumbled something under his breath before shaking his had, “Quit being a little girl and get over it, we have a game to win!” He repeated, standing when he heard the alarm of his clock go off, “It’s time to hit the field. Are you ready boys?”

Dean should have jumped up with the team. He should have put his hand into the huddle an counted down. He should have said he was ready. But he didnt, and he wasn’t. Because he only had one thing on his mind.

What an interesting game this would be.

~

"Playing Wide Receiver, number 12, Toby Hather!"

The crowd cheered.

"Playing Fullback, number 23, Jake Thompson!"

The crowd cheered and even stomped their feet.

"And last but not least, playing Quarterback, number 7, Dean Winchester!"

The crowd went wild. It was nothing like Castiel had ever seen before. Everyone was on their feet, calling out his name and jumping around as if he was some star. To them, he was, Cas supposed. But Dean only turned to the crowed and flashed an award winning smile, one to make even Castiel bite his lip from grinning back, as he made his way to the center of the field.

"Go Dean!" A young voice called from just below Cas, a boy wearing the same number of the jersey Dean wore on his own shirt, "You got this!"

"Big fan, are you?"

The boy turned around and smiled hugely, “He’s my big brother.”

Cas could see the resemblance straight away. The nice eyes, toned jaw-line, beautiful smile, it was practically unfair that two siblings could be just as good looking as the other, “I’m Castiel.” He said quickly, careful no to stare for too long, “I’m..a friend of Deans.”

"Oh, you’re the new kid.” The boy invited himself up and sat next to Cas, “I’ve heard about you. My name’s Sam.”

"You’ve heard about me?" Castiel clenched his jaw, "From who?"

"Everyone!" Sam exclaimed, "The girls can’t stop talking about you, they say you’re hot or whatever. And Dean told me about you too." His tone was neutral, and Cas wanted to ask what Dean had said, but he let the kid talk, "Are you enjoying your first day?"

Castiel glanced out to the field just in time to see Dean join the huddle, “Yeah, you could say that.”

"Hold on. He’s going to wave."

"Who?"

But he didn't have to wait long to find the answer. As if on cue, Dean turned and found his kid brother in the crowd, raising his hand to wave. But it stopped in mid-air the second his eyes landed on Castiel.

Cas grinned and crossed his arms, watching as Dean slowly put his hand down and turned back to the huddle, but not without satisfying Castiel by the look on his face.

"He must be nervous for the game." Sam spoke aloud, "I've never seen him like that before."

A satisfied smile spread across Cas’ face, “Maybe he has something else on his mind.”

Sam groaned, “I told him not to think about mom.”

"What?" Castiel furrowed his brows together, "Is your mom not here?"

"No, neither of my parents are." Sam said, too casually, "Our mom has cancer so it’s hard for her to go places without being in pain. My dad pays for her treatments, so he picks up extra shifts during the season so Dean can play football and take few months off of his second job."

"His second job?”

Sam nodded, “Dad needed help with the groceries so Dean got a job at the diner a few blocks down. Then he found out I really wanted to play guitar, but we couldn't afford lessons, so he snuck a second job at the mechanics into his schedule. I found out a year ago and when I begged him to quit because he was over working himself, he just told me no.”

Before Cas could react, the game started, and everyone was on their feet. But he sat there, his mind racing with too many thoughts at once. Guilt, confusion, fondness? No. No, there was no way he felt any of those things towards Dean Winchester.

Then something happened.

The play began, the ball ready to be thrown as Dean backed up and prepared to throw, but he wasn’t paying attention to who was open for the catch. Instead, his eyes lingered over to Cas’ seat and stayed there, until he was tackled.

The crowd was silent, Sam gasped, and everything went still. This wasn’t a good way to start the big game.

Castiel’s plan was working, and not one damn bone in his body felt any good about it.


End file.
